


The next step

by yuki_nakayama_hidaka



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comfort, Drawn Out Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_nakayama_hidaka/pseuds/yuki_nakayama_hidaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond has not had great experiences when it comes to being on the receiving end during his sexual relations. As such, he has yet to take that final step with Shaun in their relationship. Everytime Shaun brings it up, Desmond avoids it. Shaun confronts him on his refusal to take the next step in their relationship, and Desmond tells him the reason. Shaun feels he needs to prove that receiving can be good. It can be very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next step

**Author's Note:**

> This is in answer to a request on the AC kink meme site. 
> 
> "Desmond's former experiences with anal sex have been lacking to say the least - no non-con in the past, please, but it just hurt and was uncomfortable. He's reluctant to try it now. Maybe Shaun just wants to prove to him it can be good or they are in a relationship, but Shaun taking lots of time preparing Desmond and then fucking him slowly would be amazing."
> 
> It’s my first AC fic, so be gentle. Shaun x Desmond aren’t my fave pairing, but the story came to me and had to be written. Enjoy!

The first time Shaun suggested that they take their relationship to the next level, Desmond distracted him with kisses and nips to his jaw and neck, breathing out a soft “Why rush?” The second time Shaun even hinted at taking it further was when they were naked, under the covers and his hand had slowly made its way down to rest on Desmond’s firm globes before gently teasing his fingers between them. Desmond had instantly arched away, breaking the passionate kiss they had been engaging in. Shaun raised an eyebrow in question, breath coming out in puffs as he tried to catch his stolen breath. Desmond just grinned at him before sliding down his body to take Shaun’s length into his mouth. Any thoughts of Shaun had of taking things further that night ended when Desmond’s lips sealed over his length and his tongue began to play him like a maestro.  
It was when, after a long and gruelling marathon spent in the animus, Shaun decided to try a different approach. “Do you not want me to love you? Is that it?” Desmond, perched as he was on the animus, elbows resting on his knees and head hanging slightly in exhaustion, made effort to turn his head in Shaun’s direction and answer with a confused, “Huh?”  
Rebecca looked between the two of them and beat a hasty retreat with the promise of “Off shopping – be back in an hour with some power snacks and stuff. Good work today – see ya, yeah….” Neither Shaun nor Desmond paid her any attention.

“Why you won’t sleep with me. Is it because you don’t want me to love you?” Shaun clarified with his sharp tones of confused annoyance. “You do sleep with me…” Desmond spoke slowly, his eyebrows drawing down in further confusion. “And for some unfathomable reason I still love you, but you know that that was not what I meant you wanker.”  
Desmond let out a long sigh and stood giving his back a gentle stretch. “Leave it Shaun…” Desmond requested tiredly and made to leave the room. Shaun however wasn’t having any of it and stood, making to follow him. “Is it something I’ve done? Something I –heaven forbid- said?” Desmond shook his head. “No Shaun.” Desmond stated and retreated into his bedroom which he had recently given up in favour of staying in Shaun’s room. 

Shaun stood on the boundary of the room, looking into the dark space of Desmond’s room knowing full well that Desmond could see perfectly well and navigate the mass tip of his room with his eagle vision. He was not inclined to venture forward and break his neck tripping over something. “Am I not good enough for you?” Shaun could see the barest outline of Desmond freeze by his bed. “That’s it – isn’t it? Mr high and mighty? The chosen one? This bloody English man isn’t good enough for the likes of you.”  
And if Shaun’s heart clenched in pain at the very thought of his words being true, of the silence that followed his outburst, he didn’t say anything. “Right then…” Shaun started, throat tight but voice and tongue sharp. “Fuck you if you think I’m some fuck buddy that you can-“ and his words were cut off by Desmond’s lip, hard and unrelenting. Sometimes Shaun forgot just how quickly Desmond could move.

Desmond’s hands were on his hips, in his hair, pulling him closer, keeping him close. It felt like eternity when Desmond released Shaun’s lips and allowed them to breath. When Desmond spoke, his lips brushed against Shaun’s lips, his cheek and then his ear. “No – no – it’s not you, you perfect asshole.” Desmond’s grip on Shaun’s cashmere waistcoat tightened. “God – you bastard.” And if Desmond’s voice waivered, neither commented on it. 

Shaun’s hands which had found purchase on Desmond’s waist moved to his back and rubbed almost absently. Words were sharp and often hurt, but actions… It was the actions of both that communicated how much each other meant to the other in their relationship. “Then what is it?” Shaun asked quietly, his hands still soothing Desmond’s back as the man breathed deeply by his ear obviously trying to calm himself. 

“I’m scared…” Desmond confessed. And just like that, all the anger and insecurity Shaun had felt melted away. “What? Why?” He asked in confusion, pulling back slightly to look Desmond in the eye. “You know… You know I won’t hurt you right? I know I can be an ass-hole and-“ Desmond once again cut Shaun off with a kiss. “I know you won’t…” Desmond breathed. “I’ve just… Previous experience…” he trailed off. 

Nothing more needed to be said. Shaun understood. “Well… “He started almost shyly. “You could always… with me… I don’t usually take – but, shit Desmond – for you…” Desmond couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face at the offer and the light chuckle escaping his throat at Shaun’s sudden shyness. “Maybe one day…” Desmond agreed readily to the idea. He wanted to – one day. But today - Desmond guided Shaun’s hands down to his ass and squeezed. Shaun squeezed his ass which caused Desmond to arch into him. “Will you take it slow?” Desmond asked. Shaun smiled a crooked half smile. “We’ve got all night…”

Desmond disengaged himself from Shaun and guided him into his room, making sure the door closed with a soft click behind them. The room was in total darkness, but that didn’t interfere with the two making their way to Desmond’s bed. Clothes were shed between heated kisses and gentle caresses. When Desmond’s knees hit the bed, he allowed himself to fall down, pulling Shaun with him. 

They landed in a naked pile with Shaun blanketing Desmond. Desmond liked this position. It was the safest he felt. The warmth he felt with Shaun’s body as protection over him. He could fall asleep like this and in fact had many a time. Shaun kissed the side of Desmond’s neck, causing him to shiver and release a soft moan into the dark room. Shaun’s lips smiled against his skin as he carefully trailed kisses to the sensitive soft spots of Desmond’s neck and shoulders.  
On the odd occasion, Shaun nipped gently at skin, worrying it to small red blooms which caused Desmond to moan more loudly and arch into the painful pleasure. Shaun’s hands were far from idle and marched lovingly over Desmond’s heated soft skin. His fingers explored all the dips he knew so well, seeking out scars and raised flesh, setting Desmond’s skin aflame.

“Shaun….” Desmond moaned as Shaun’s lips began following the fiery trails left by his hands and fingers. Shaun, who had made his way half-way down Desmond’s chest places a gentle kiss over his heart which he noted was beating wildly beneath his lips. “Shhh…. Patience Desmond… Let me love you…”  
Desmond let out a whimper of need, desire, love and despair all rolled into one as his fingers sought purchase in Shaun’s hair and on the back of his neck. Of course they had explored each other’s bodies, but never in such an intense way. Desmond’s mind was soaring from Shaun’s single minded determination to make sure Desmond was relaxed and enjoying every single moment. 

Desmond’s eyes focused on Shaun as he heard a tale-tale click of a bottle being opened. He hadn’t realised he had been so out of it so as to not notice when Shaun had grabbed it and had moved to regions further south than his chest. His breathing was deep, and his cock standing hard and proud, pointing towards Shaun. Oh how he wanted Shaun to go down on him and send him soaring into the night.

Shaun’s eyes seemed to glisten in the dark as they locked onto Desmond’s own brightly glowing eyes. “If you want to stop at any point….” Shaun breathed on the inside of Desmond’s knee as he brought his feet up, planting them firmly on the bed either side of his body nestled between Desmond’s legs. “Apple.” Desmond stated, to which Shaun nodded and replied, “Good….” He sealed it with a kiss to the inside of Desmond’s thigh before sealing his lips around Desmond’s length.

Desmond arched into Shaun’s mouth with a keening moan. Shaun was unbelievably good at this and always left Desmond seeing stars. He worked his hands firmly into Shaun’s hair as he arched into each and every loving movement of his lips and tongue. The light scrape of teeth up the shaft on the occasion followed by a deviously thorough tonguing of his slit caused Desmond to moan and writhe beneath Shaun, pulling and pushing at his hair, demanding more. More of this, more of everything.

Desmond’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes, he hadn’t realised he had closed, snapped open as he felt a warm slick finger slip between his cheeks. Eyes locking, Desmond licked his lips and watched as Shaun pulled back to lick at his length whilst gently stroking his hidden muscle. Desmond felt his body flutter, and he knew that Shaun felt it too as his grin was almost palpable in the dark. Almost without warning, Shaun opened his mouth wide and took Desmond deep into this throat whilst he slipped the tip of his index finger into Desmond’s relaxed opening. 

Desmond’s body gripped Shaun’s finger in a flutter as his mind warred on where to place his dwindling focus. Desmond had to admit his previous partners had never gone through such lengths to make him feel good. They had gone straight for the goal without a real thought for him. Shaun was eagerly sucking on his length which provided the distraction his body needed to relax further. Letting his hands loosen their hold on Shaun’s hair, Desmond moaned as he arched into Shaun’s talented mouth and then rock back onto the barely there fingertip inside him. 

After a few moments of this, Shaun began sucking more enthusiastically causing Desmond to groan and arch more firmly into his mouth before rocking back and taking the whole of Shaun’s finger into his warm heat. “Yes – God yes…” Desmond moaned as Shaun pulled back to lap at the base of Desmond’s erection whilst slowly and gently sliding his finger in and out of Desmond. 

Desmond didn’t realise he had spread his legs more to accommodate Shaun until he heard a low chuckle from between his thighs. Growling low in his throat, Desmond tugged on Shaun’s hair firmly, pulling him up until they were eye to eye. “Enjoying ourselves are we?” Shaun asked with a smirk. “Fuck you.” Desmond breathed before pulling Shaun into a deep kiss. Shaun moaned, pressing himself firmly into Desmond’s thigh seeking some pressure relief of his own whilst crooking his finger within Desmond.  
Desmond broke the kiss with a cry, his whole body arching onto Shaun’s hand as a spark of pleasure burst behind his eyes. “Oh shit – Shaun – MORE!” He demanded. Shaun was only too eager to please and engaged in another searing kiss as he gently worked another finger alongside the first. 

At first Desmond’s body tensed with a slight stinging burn, but Shaun was on him fast – kissing and sucking, stroking and caressing. Desmond felt he was on fire inside and out as Shaun took his time caressing and loving his insides as much as he was his outsides. Shaun did nothing more than pull his fingers in and out of Desmond’s pliant and willing body. Taking his time to learn Desmond’s insides as well as he knew his outsides.

It felt like eternity before Shaun began working his finger apart, slowly working Desmond open. Desmond let his hands roam over every inch of Shaun he could reach; letting them find the spots he knew to give Shaun pleasure. “Shit Desmond!” Shaun panted when Desmond encompassed Shaun’s length in a firm grip, offering slow caresses with a twist at the end. “Fuck” Desmond gasped when on a particular stroke of his hand resulted in Shaun’s fingers curling more firmly against the bundle of nerves deep within him.

“Please!” Desmond moaned in an almost whimper, his other hand reaching to pull Shaun back for more kisses. Shaun pulled back slightly from the kiss with a moan as Desmond bit onto his bottom lip gently, keeping him from pulling away. Shaun instantly went back for more as his other hand moved from worshiping Desmond’s skin to pinching hard on an erect nipple whilst slipping a third finger into the mix. 

Desmond’s entrance squeezed and relaxed almost instantly as Desmond arched and moaned, trying desperately to get the fingers within him deeper. “Shaun!” Desmond begged, but his only reply was a breath of “Patience” murmured against his ear. Desmond released hold of Shaun to wrap his arms around him to hold him close. Trying to get his legs around Shaun was difficult due to the position they were in and where Shaun had positioned his hand which was gently, lovingly, stretching him open.

Desmond groaned as Shaun removed his fingers but he cut himself off from making further noises of protests when Shaun loomed over. With one hand braced by Desmond’s head and the other on his thigh, Desmond couldn’t stop his breath catching in his throat at the sheer look of intense emotions in Shaun’s eyes. “Are you sure?” Shaun panted. Desmond licked his lips, and he watched as Shaun’s eyes zeroed in on them. Grinning in the dark, Desmond hitched his legs onto Shaun’s hips, drawing him closer so that his length slipped firmly between his spread cheeks. 

Shaun couldn’t stop the answering smirk as he took his own length in hand and lined himself up. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, Shaun gently levered himself down to capture their joint moans in a kiss as he slowly slid home. Desmond’s legs quivered as he pulled Shaun closer still, making sure he was as deep as he could possibly go in their current position. 

Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, Shaun remained stock still, his arms shaking slightly as he supported himself above Desmond, giving them both time to adjust. Desmond let out a breath before gently flexing his own hips and tightening his legs around Shaun. Shaun, taking his cue, began to give shallow thrusts into Desmond’s welcoming body.  
Time seemed to slow down as Desmond and Shaun rocked together in languid movements. There was no rush to their movements. It wasn’t about a means to an end. It was so much more. 

Desmond’s arms moved to cling to Shaun’s back, fingers digging into deceptively strong shoulder muscles as they moved together. The rhythm never faltered, and soon their heaving breaths turned into deep moans and occasional curses and names. At one point, Desmond pointedly rolled them over and took control, riding Shaun slowly as he grabbed Desmond’s hips to steady and guide him.

They continued on, arching against each other in the dark, sweat clinging to their bodies in the heat they built up in the small room. Desmond wasn’t sure if his eyes were stinging from sweat or tears, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered but the man under him whose own eyes seemed to be glistening just as suspiciously in the dark.  
A hand on his cheek and a thumb brushing under his eyes confirmed it was tears he felt. He arched his body down, not faltering in his movements to engage in a breath taking kiss. Shaun made a noise of painful pleasure as Desmond’s body fluttered and clamped around him at the change in position. Shaun felt Desmond’s tears fall to mix with his own and it broke his heart at just how much Desmond had gone through in his life and just how much he loved him. 

Making up his mind, Shaun flipped them over once more and changed his angle, ensuring that on each stroke Desmond’s sweet spot was hit on each push of their movements. Desmond keened and scrabbled for purchase on Shaun’s sweat slicked back as he kept up a slow torturous pace on the nub inside him which sent overwhelming sparks of pleasure throughout his body.

“Please, please, please.” Desmond started begging in a chant, having been on the edge so long it hurt in a deliriously pleasurable way to stay there any longer than he had. Shaun wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm before reaching down between their bodies to take a firm hold of Desmond. Desmond almost cried with relief, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

The first few strokes Shaun made were slow and gentle caresses, too little to send him over the edge but just enough to spike the pleasure impossibly higher. Shaun lent down to kiss the corner of Desmond’s mouth, his chin, his cheek, his eyelids before moving to his ear and whispering, “I love you.” That was all Desmond needed before he was crying out and spilling all over Shaun’s hand and over their chests. 

Shaun grunted as he pushes himself impossibly deeper into Desmond’s fluctuating heat before he fell over the edge to join Desmond. He kept working Desmond’s entrance as he filled him and made sure to keep his hand steady on Desmond’s cock, working them both through their blinding orgasm. Desmond’s weak cries of, “Shit-shit-shit – too much-too much- Shaun!!!” brought Shaun to a slow stop.

Shaun reluctantly released Desmond’s sensitive member and slowly pulled out, resting himself beside Desmond with a content sigh. Desmond lay on his back, basking in the glow and unable, unwilling, to move. They basked in each other’s warmth in the dark and silence of the room before Shaun finally had breath to speak in a soft whisper. “You know I’d never intentionally hurt you… Right?” 

With great effort, Desmond rolled onto his side, draping an arm over Shaun’s chest and resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. “I know…” He replied. It was a moment longer before Desmond spoke. “You know… that… I love you too…. Right?” Desmond could hear and feel the smile that graced Shaun’s lips as he placed a kiss on the top of Desmond’s head. “I know.”


End file.
